Provided are automated calcimeter systems and, more particularly, in some embodiments, automated calcimeter systems and methods for automating the measurement and analysis of specific carbonates present in oil well cores or drill cuttings.
Carbonates may be present in various types of oil well cores or drilled cuttings. Generally, the oil well cores or drilled cuttings may comprise various types of alkaline earth carbonates. These alkaline earth carbonates may include, for example, calcium carbonate (CaCO3, also referred to as “calcite”), magnesium carbonate (MgCO3, also referred to as “dolomite”), and the like. During the lifecycle of a well, carbonates such as calcium and magnesium carbonate may build up in drilling fluids and water treatment processes and cause scaling problems in the tubing and other equipment. Over time, this buildup may reduce or cause a complete loss of production in the well. Until the scale is properly treated, the reduction in or loss of production may continue. Reduction in or loss of production may ultimately affect the economic viability of the well. Therefore, it can be important to determine the type of carbonate and the amount present so that the proper chemical treatment may be applied to reduce carbonate buildup.
Generally, identifying the type and amount of carbonate in oil well cores or drilled cuttings consists of measuring the amounts of various carbonates in samples extracted from oil well cores or dilled cuttings. This process generally comprises having an operator subject the extracted sample to a predetermined amount of acid, such as hydrochloric acid (HCl), in a closed chamber to induce an acid-carbonate reaction where carbon dioxide may be released as a gas. The amount of carbon dioxide gas produced may be measured using a pressure sensor and this measurement may then be compared to a calibration curve created from standardized carbonate samples.
Examples of past techniques for this process include placing a small container of acid inside a reaction chamber containing a sample and then shaking the reaction chamber to begin the acid-carbonate reaction. The chamber may then be added to a calcimeter system to measure and record the pressure while the operator may time the acid-carbonate reaction with a stopwatch. This process and other similar processes have required an operator be present, attentive, and actively engaged in the operation. As such, these processes may rely on operator awareness and skill to perform at least some of the tasks involved including measuring the reagents, adding the reagents, initiating the reaction, timing the reaction, measuring the data, recording the data, analyzing the data, etc. Because of this reliance on the operator, the process may be subject to operator error, for example, an erroneous measurement of acid; should an operator make an error or not be attentive enough to prevent a potential issue from occurring, the wrong chemical treatment could be applied. Should the wrong chemical treatment be used, the carbonate buildup may not be removed and further treatments may be required until an effective chemical treatment is used. Therefore, preventing operator error and determining the type and amount of carbonate in a sample may reduce downtime, cost, waste, and may also increase the operational efficiency of the well.